The void that kills
by The void that kills
Summary: What if naruto had a power so great that his ancestor once used it to threaten the gods, as naruto leads kusa to being the new most powerful village
1. Chapter prelude

Naruto of the void prelude.

A long time there was a man a man so powerful he even threatened the existence of the gods. This man launched a war against the gods hoping to overthrow them and free the world from their corrupt ways. But the gods were all knowing and corrupted the mans own son and turned him into their champion and then he killed his father in his sleep ending the only Hope of ending the gods reign or So they thought but the man had another son that never knew his own father and would carry the bloodline. until it would awaken in the chosen child. A one more powerful then even his own ancestor. Our story begins centuries after this event happened as it faded away into history.

It started during a starlit night. In a village known as konoha a event was about to happen that would shape history. The civilians were all calm and sleeping in their homes. The shinobi were out on missions or patrolling the village. But the nine tails fox appeared out of thin air rushing at the village hidden in the leafs. The shinobi even though without any warning were quick to respond and attacked with all their might to defend their homes. Every justu every attack did not even slow down the beast. But then a explosion of white smoke happened and the great toad gamabuta appeared with the 4th hokage on top on the beast. chakra chains quickly wrapped around the beast holding it down. The nine tails disappeared in a flash of white as the 4th hokage laid on the ground holding the boy that would change the world his own son. The 4th hokage whispered sweet and kind words to his son saying he would be the strongest ninja alive and other things like that. He quickly departed the world as his own sensie arrived. He quickly rushed to his students side and checked his pulse but already knowing his student was dead. jiraiya gave a heavy sigh as he looked at the man that was like a son he summoned a shadow clone to pick up his student. As he picked up the boy who was his godson. He left quickly returning to the village. Where a law would be made to protect his godson that he wouldnt be allowed to visit or even see until the hokage thought he was ready.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto the void chapter 1  
Naruto awoke in a cold sweat from a dream. Naruto was a young boy of 5 years old with bright blue eyes, but if you looked closely you could tell he was malnourished, he was. A dream of the future, of an event that would change everything in the world. It was about a man with pure black armor(maderas armor but all black), he had a black mask which showed only his eyes but where his eyes should have been was just the color grey. He had a long sword on his back wrapped in bandages starring at the landscape that looked like a great battle had been fought there. Then a man appeared that looked like he didnt belong in this place. He was wearing a mercury colored knights armor without the helmet. He had long silver colored hair that reached his shoulders, with grey piercing eyes, and surprisingly enough he looked almost exactly like the 4th hokage but the only difference besides the eyes and the hair was that he had 2 grey colored Vs on both of his cheeks. He stood there for a second then looked right at naruto how was viewing this event." So this is the one who will inherit my power and will how disappointing." He ran a hand through his hair. He did a weird sign with his hand by folding his hands tougher. The grey haired man suddenly disappeared and in his place was a grey orb that flew at naruto and before he knew it was absorbed into his body. The dream quickly faded and naruto shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom that was next to his bedroom it only had small toilet and a small little shower. He then threw his shirt off thinking he would see a grey circle or anything that was left of the dream but there was nothing left. He turned around and walked into his room that only had a small little futon, while the walls were chipped and crumbled in many places. He laid in his bed and fell asleep almost instantly forgetting all about the grey haired man. Thinking he would never see him again oh how wrong he was.

(Narutos seal)

The nine tailed fox or kurama was sleeping but he felt like something was wrong and opened both of his eyes and saw the familiar grey haired man looking at the seal examining it. WHO ARE YOU? Kurama said. He looked up at the fox. " me im not one just a remnant of the past." He looked at the demon. " THAT DIDNT ANSWER MY QUESTION HUMAN!" The grey armored man just started laughing hysterically. He looked up right at kurama. "Well kurama i am anything but a human after all i am ..." Kurama eyes widened instantly and shouted "THATS IMPOSSIBLE HE WAS ALIVE CENTURIES AGO!" He just looked up at the demon and then looked back at the seal. Suddenly a grey hole the size of a thumb nail appeared out side sucking everything towards it. Kurama was slammed towards the gate not being able to move. Instantly the whole was gone and the man looked back at the demon. " now you know i am who i say i am. So i have a request. Actually more like an order, you will keep naruto strong and work with him in everyway possible." Kurama looked at him for a second before screaming"WHY SHOULD I WORK FOR SUCH A WEAK BOY." The man turned around and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder for one second and said "because if you dont ill kill you, after all my champion needs to be strong." He vanished around the corner leaving the demon all alone to think about his new master.

3 months later

Naruto was walking home from training today. Since that dream 3 months ago life surprisingly got better. He no longer was short or weak. But now he was the tallest boy in his class. He felt smarter like things just came easy to him. Hell he was top of his class, even better then neji! It was dark out as he pondered and wondered about his life. But what he didnt notice was the ninja that appeared behind him and with a quick hit to the back of his neck he was nocked out. The ninja grabbed him and ran through the entrance of the village gate. The gate gards were paid off and glad to get rid of the monster. He quickly ran towards the kusa border he pumped chakra into his legs to make him go faster. It took him 6 hours to reach the border And hiding from patrols added to that time. He reached the border and tied him up to a tree on kusas side of the border and injected him with kusas most lethal poison. His black mask flashed in the moonlight as he quickly left.

A few hours later a man with bright green hair and eyes appeared. He had pale almost white skin, with dark circles under his eyes, he wore the kusa headband around his head, and a standard jonin uniform like kohonas but wore all green instead and he had a long sword on his back. His name was Noha Kusa. He was on border patrol. In kusa every jonin had to go on border patrol 3 times a month. He went right to edge ad sensed some left over chakra around here as he expended his senses and found a beacon of chakra. He quickly went to it and found a young boy that looked like he was 7 or 8, and he was trained up to the tree with metal chains. He quickly slashed the trains with his sword that was coated with wind chakra. He grabbed the boy the boy and quickly rushed back to the village. Kusa was surrounded by bamboo and long grass. The village its self was actually the biggest of all the minor villages. There was 3 giant trees around kusa and in these trees was actually where the village was. In the trees, and even on the branches. Kusa actually was 2 towns. There was one village that surrounded the bottom of the trees and the other one was in the trees. Kusagatures kages tower was in the middle of the tallest tree. The houses one the ground were mushrooms or made out of wood while the top village was the same. Kusas weather was abnormal it usually always rained but when it didnt it was as hot as suna. He quickly rushed up the tree in the middle of the village the whole middle of the trees were the hospitals and poison discovery centers. (Hosptial looks like a regular hospital.) kusa actually had to second best doctors in the world. Partly due to so many people getting poisoned from the plants and other vegetation in the village. He ran through the door of the hospital and ran towards the closest medical room. In kusa the bottom floor was always the poison recovery center due to how many people get poisoned a year. Luckily the room he ran into was the room of the mad man doc Chiryō . It sounds bad but even though he was crazy he was probably almost as good as the slug sannin herself. (Check my profile for what he looks like.) he didnt even turn around as noha entered the room." Put him on the table noha." Noha quickly put him on the table, as Chiryō turned around and scanned his body using medical chakra. He quickly found out what he poisoned with and went into the cabinet that was at his feet.(stereotypical doctors room.) He pulled out vial and a syringe, he the filled the syringe with what was in the vial. He turned around and walked back to naruto. He quickly grabbed his arm and injected it in his arm. He quickly scanned his body and shook his head." Hmmm hes healing extraordinarily fast noha hmmmm." He raised his shirt and channeled some chakra into his just. Almost instantly a seal so amazingly complicated appeared. Noha starred in amazement at it. " hes a container!?" The doctor gave a quick nod. " ill stay and watch him go fetch the kusakage. Noha nodded and shunshined to the kusakages tower.(hokages tower but green and brown.) he shunshined right into the the kusakages office. He was currently doing paperwork, the sworn enemy of all kages." Hello father we have a problem hurry up and come with me dad, i think i just found a demon container."He looked up at his son. The kusakage shin looked exactly like his son, but had small crows feet around his eyes, and 3 jagged scars across his face. He and his son quickly teleported to the hospital. He and his son went to the room where chiroyo was. They walked in and saw the doctor was talking to the boy. "So are you strong chiroyo?" The doctor actually smiled and nodded his head. " are you really strong" as naruto climbed into his lap. Chiryo rubbed his hair" yep im very strong naruto." Naruto looked up at him" can you teach me how to be strong." Shin cleared his throat at both of them. "Hello naruto my name is shin and im the leader of this village, and this is noha my son who was the one who fond you." Naruto looked up at noha, with something like admiration in his stair. Shin contiuned talking " naruto do you know where your from." Naruto looked at the leader and nodded his head. " im from the village hidden in the leafs mister." Shins eyes widened in surprise, that the village let someone take their demon container. "So Howed you leave fire country naruto?" Naruto kept his stare at shin. " i dont know but dont make me go back their. Their all jurks and bastards." He was now hugging the doctor. Shin stood in thought for a second and nodded to naruto. " you can stay here as long as you want. If you want you can even live with noha, and I. Naruto tackled shin in a blonde blur hug and started crying into his chest. Naruto found a home in kusa and a family and would make it rise to greatness.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto of the void chapter 2

5 years later.

Naruto smirked today was the today. Today was the day he would graduate from the academy as rookie of the year. Ever since he joined the academy the requirements have been pushed to an all time high. The 1 year was all book work like history, writing, reading, ect. They also learned basic weapon training. The second year they learned anatomy, basic taijustu,beginning stealth, intermediate weapon training, 5 basic justu like henge, the the regular clone, they also learned tree walking. The 3rd year they learned the finishing touches on weapons and even picked a personal weapon they wanted to learn. They learned water walking, intermediate stealth, their elemental affinities, poison introduction, finished the academy style ,they learned the first step to the elemental affinities. The last thing they learned that year is 5 basic d rank justu like shunshin. The 4th year they mastered the first step of their affinity, 5 c rank for their justu, more weapon training,they also picked up a second weapon if they wanted, expert stealth, genjustu beginning, intermediate poison studies, started learning personal taijustu, basic fuinjustu, and medical studies. The 5th year they started the second step of their affinity, advanced medical studies, expert poison, 3 more c rank justu, 2 b rank justu, more personal taijustu, more personal weapons, intermediate genjustu/expert genjustu, intermediate fuinjustu, and training on another element of their own choice.

Naruto shook his head as he he thought about the academy. Naruto was always the top of the class. Naruto was the top of weapons training he picked up a sword as his personal weapon. He was atleast mid chunin level in weopens. His taijustu style was called hidden striking fist. It was fast quick hits, where you would hit places your opponent wouldnt expect and it would free up vital areas. He was probably low chunin in that area. In ninjustu he was defiantly high chunin maybe low jonin with his 3 elements being wind, water, and lighting. His poison skills were the best since his big brother noha easily jonin. Stealth he was probably at high jonin. His genjustu skills were terrible only being able to recognize them and disable them, he would probably ever be able to use them. His medical skills were subpar he made extremely useful antidotes but anything he wasnt very good with it. As naruto thought about it he looked at his best friend Kurama Bara.

( search?q=yu+yu+hakusho+kurama&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari.) He and kurama became friends instantly from the first day to the last day they were best friends. His other friend was a girl named soifon Supīdo.(bleach) the rest of the class was pretty faceless, he pretty much just talked to those two.

"Team 7 Naruto, kurama, and soifon your sensie will be Noha. Noha appeared at the doorway(just like kohonos classroom.) "meet me at the roof." They ran up the steps quickly, they reached the roofs in a couple seconds. They saw noha sitting there whistling through a piece of grass. The three of them quickly sat down around noha. He looked at all of them before blowing the piece of grass put of his mouth. "Okey kids tell me your name,likes, dislikes,hobbies and dreams." Kurama asked him if he could speak first. He nodded his head to his request." My name is noha kusa, my likes our my village,my friends, and my family. My dislikes are traitors, and people who think kusa is weak. My hobbies are training and hanging out with my lite brother he glanced at naruto while he said this. "And finally my dream is to make kusa one of the great hidden villages." The three kids nodded At what their sensie said.

He pointed to kurama next. " okey my name is kurama bara, my likes are my friends, my dislikes are people who destroy nature, my hobbies are gardening and training. My dream is make the bara clan one of the most powerful clans in the world.

Noha nodded to him and then pointed to soifon. Soifon nodded her head and began to speak" my name is soifon Supīdo. My likes are my clan, and my friends. My dislikes are ignorant people and the mist village. My hobbies are training and learning my clan moves. My dream is to help kusa to become great for taking in my clan.

Noha nodded and pointed to naruto. Naruto began " i like my friends and my family. My dislikes is the ignorant biased people. My hobbies are training, learning new justu, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to make kusa the strongest hidden village in the world." Naruto was just beaming with just excitement. Noha smirked each kid they each had ambition and talent. " okey due ti certain events you wont be taking another test but will just start off as genin. Tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 and well begin your training." The kids all smirked at this. All three of them could wait. Noha looked at naruto and put his hand on his shoulder."okey bye guys ill see you later." He then disappeared in a column of grass. The other quickly  
Left to go home and tell their family that they passed and to tell them who was their sensie.

A day later  
Naruto and noha were the first to arrive at the training ground. Training ground 7 was surround in bamboo in a wide circle 50 by 50 yards with a small stream in the middle of it and 3 training dummies in the middle. Then kurama and soifon came tougher since they lived right next to each. Noha called the three over" okey you three tell me what your elements are, your tiajustu style and weapon of choice. Naruto went first" my elements are wind, water, and lighting. My taijustu style is called hidden striking fist. Uhh i use two weapens niisan like you know already but uh i use a katana and a longbow. Noha nodded at the information. "Kurama your next." Kurama looked up at his sensie " my elements are water, my bloodline, and personal taijustu is my clans style which is called unparalleled precision which is Based on strategy and reading your opponent to find flaws or weak spots in their style. I only use one weapon sensie and it is my whip. Noha smirked about the whip but glanced at soifon. Soifon smirked " my elements are lighting, wind, and my clans swift release. My clans taijustu style is called assassins fist, for its deadly quick strikes. My weapons are my clans Suzumebachi And my tanto. Noha smirked at his three students knowing he got the best out of the academy. " okey were going to be working on chakra control until you master atleast senbon balancing. The three students groaned.

2 weeks later.  
Naruto and his teammates were tired and bored. Theyve been doing chakra control and teamwork exercises. It took them a week to learn kunai balancing and another week to learn senbon balancing. Noha teleported right in front of them. " okey team its time for strength, speed, and taijustu training." He motioned them to cone closer he put two bands on each of their wrists besides narutos. " okey you 3 channel chakra into your wristbands." Kuramas and soifons face instantly hit the dirt. Naruto just started bursting out laughing. They just glared at him as they stood up again. "Okey kids you have atleast 100 pounds on you. 20 on you arms, 50 on your legs and the other 30 all over your body. " noha just continued to look at his students." Okey 20 laps around the clearing for you to and 100 for naruto. Pretty much a month and a half went like this team work exercises, taijustu training, chakra control, and endurance training. They already made huge improvements all of their endurances were mid chunin to high chunin. Their chakra control was medium jonin. Their taijustu was medium to high chunin. And their teamwork was excellent. They all were in the clearing was they finished their 100 laps they did the same amount as naruto now that they had 400 overall not as much as naruto who had 1700 overall. Noha clapped his hands and said" okey kids today were starting weapens training, first aid and other medical things like that and even more about poison. The three nodded. "Okey you might not know this but im know as the weapon master of kusa. So i can pretty much help you with any weapon." Naruto grinned at this he couldnt wait to get strong. He wanted to show konoha how wrong they were or how they treated him and to repay kusa for all its done for him. "Sensie what weapon do you want me to practice with." Noha glanced back at naruto" practice with your longbow, your not any were near as good with it as you are with your katana." Naruto nodded and unsealed his long bow from his arm. The longbow was pitch black, with silver running around the cross bow im wave designs. The string was a neon green color. It had a seal in it to equipped it with arrows. Kurama unsealed his practice whip from his wrist while soifon unsealed her hornet from here wrist. Noha set up targets around the clearing for naruto. The then summoned two shadow clones for his students to train with." Okey naruto i want you to hit all of those targets in 30 seconds." Naruto breathed in and breathed out. "Now." Noha yelled. Naruto hands were a blur as he shot all the targets in the the dead center. Noha nodded "okey naruto im going to throw these shuriken in the the center of them. Naruto looked over to his teammates as they fought against sensie using there weapons as he used the same type. Kurama and sensie looked like they were dancing as they fought with there whips. While sensie and soifon were fast paced hits against eachother. A loud smack hit naruto against the back of his head. "Owwwwww." Noha stood behind naruto." Stop staring off. Get ready Go." He threw ten skuriken out at once. Naruto hit the center of each one in about 7 seconds. "Good job now 20." Naruto quickly got ready.

3 weeks later.  
Naruto groaned as he woke up in his room. These last three weeks have been crazy. Just pure training no missions, just one break a week on sundays. Then they get back to training. The team was much better with their weapons, their poisons where naruto was the best and even found out that kurama was actually very good at healing. he could already heal deep medium side gashes. all the medical training they did in the academy was first aid and antidotes for poisons. Naruto got up from his futon in the middle of the Room. naruto room size was average, the walls were plain green, there was a desk in the corner with scrolls all over it. There was pictures all over the walls of family, friends and things that happened. Their house was close to the kusa tower and was easily noticeable. Being 3 mansion since they were the most powerful clan in kusa. There house was pitch black with green moss and plants going all over it. Naruto room was on the first floor next to the kitchen. Naruto left out of the house to a small near bakery near training ground. Naruto ate his breakfast quickly as he went to the training grounds. Naruto got  
Their first like always and started training. Noha arrived next and helped him with his taijustu. Kurama and soifon arrived about 10 minutes later. Noha clapped his hands tougher"okey today we start on ninjustu and genjustu. Were going to work on your second affinity and hopefully become much more comfortable with it. You will also learn some new ninjustus." Naruto was glad finally ninjustu time his favorite, he wanted to start training his water element he was so close to finishing it. "Okey kids come here and channel your chakra into these i want to see if you have a new element just in case." Kuramas showed the same water earth and then his bloodline(secret.) soifons showed lighting, wind, and swift which caused the paper to disappear for a seconded in a flash. Narutos something strange had happened"the paper went through wind,water, and the lighting but the paper turned black and withered away. "What the fuck?!" Soifon yelled. "Dude whats going on?" Kurama asked. "I dont fucking know i just channeled chakra into it like normal." Naruto was still staring at the paper with wide eyes. "This better not be a prank naruto." Soifon growled out at him. "How strange for you to have that element." "Wait what element sensie." Naruto yelled out. "You have a very rare bloodline naruto one of the rarest known as the dark bloodline." Noha said. "What dark bloodline sensie what does it do." Soifon asked. "Its not always the same soifon thats what makes it dangerous, but it always drains chakra." Noha said. It got really quite for a second before naruto jumped in the air."YESSSSSS IM GOING TO SO BE THE STRONGEST NINJA IN KUSA!" The three just stared at him before all laughing, only naruto would do that. "Okey naruto ill get the only other person with a dark element to help you, and im sorry naruto but i cant use water justu. So im going to get HIM to help you." "Really him of all people fuck, is he going to help with my sword training to." "Yeah probably, hell be here in a minute or so kid." Noha said. "Wait who are you guys even talking about" soifon said while crossing her arms. Were talking about the second strongest ninja in the village one of the 3 S class ninjas in our village." "Wait we have three S class ninjas in our village." Kurama asked with wide eyes. Noha nodded"we have our kage, him who your about to meet and other one youll be meeting them later as well." They looked over to naruto as he jumped away as a huge bandaged weapon slammed down where he was. Naruto kept jumped back as he unsealed his sword and blocked it. There was instantly a crater where naruto was. Naruto knees started to skake as the man put more pressure on him. "What the fuck is going on sensie, why is he attacking him."soifon said while she unsealed her hornet. Kurama had already unsealed his whip. "That my student is one of the strongest man in the world his name is kisame hoshigaki. One of the 7 swords man of the mist, also known as the monster of the mist, or as hes known now kusas blue shark." They resealed his weapons. " i still dont like this sensie." Soifon folded her arms. Kisame pulled his sword back. "Your getting stronger gaki and it looks like you need a new back up sword." Naruto groaned "my arms are dead, ugggg and that blade cost alot." Naruto unsealed his real blade the nuibari, kisame gave it to him as he took naruto as his apprentice. " okey gaki we need to work on your water ninjustu, and your sword training." Naruto groaned. "Okey gaki you just need to finish the last step of water manipulation and if you finish it in a week ill even let you sign the shark contract." Naruto jumped into the air "YEAh!" "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Soifon yelled at him. Kisame smirked "lets go gaki, you need to draw a gallon of water out the air." "What really sensie, i thought only the second hokage could do that." Kisame shook his head "no you dumbass every water user can draw out a bit of water but the 2nd hokage Could draw out as much as he needed even in the desert. Im the closest person to his skill in water manipulation." Kisame puffed out his chest as he said this. "Well thats cause your a big fat shark fuck." Naruto said he was slammed into the ground from kisame hitting him. "Okey gaki lets start training." They quickly began their training that would go on for A month and a half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The reason kisame is there will be explained next chapter


End file.
